


Too fast

by w_x_2



Series: The Cure [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's eager to drink anything Tyler has to offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 12th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Sequel to an unconventional cure which was created for the 2nd day of mmom 2013. This may perhaps not make much sense without reading that first.

“Hold up, hold up,” Tyler protests when Damon wraps a hand around his cock.

 

Damon doesn't stop but instead bites his neck again to get a fresh flow of blood and presses another finger inside Tyler along with the first, squeezing his hand even tighter as he pumps Tyler's cock.

 

“Damon,” Tyler gasps. “You don't need it that fast.” He clasps his hand around Damon's, trying to stop it in it's up and down rhythm. “But we do need to get you to the house because you're gonna start to feel real bad.”

 

“After this,” Damon negotiates after he has taken his lips away from Tyler's neck and then places them back, perforating the skin yet again as Tyler keeps on healing.

 

Tyler uses his strength to step forward in order to put his free hand between them and take Damon's fingers from inside him.

 

“Damon, let go,” he says in a firm tone. “You can keep drinking for a bit longer but take your hands back.”

 

“You're no fun,” Damon mumbles but takes his hands back.

 

Tyler slips his trousers over his ass and tucks himself back in and does up his trousers, adjusting himself before stilling and allowing Damon to take some more blood.

 

When he deems it enough, Tyler finally says, “You know I'm a werewolf right?”

 

“Hmm,” Damon hums with his lips still locked, sucking a bit to get the last bit of blood before Tyler's wounds close up completely once again.

 

“My blood is gonna make you worse too,” he informs. “But faster.”

 

Damon keeps worrying the skin of Tyler's neck for a bit longer, alternating between biting and sucking before he registers what Tyler has said and steps away completely. “You said it wouldn't interfere.”

 

“Not with the cure, but you're still a vampire drinking werewolf blood.”

 

Damon makes a face. “I'm gonna feel awful,” he realizes.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Are you sure this is a cure?”

 

Tyler snorts. “Just think, if you don't heal, you will get your wish to die after all.”

 

“In agony,” Damon finishes for him. “Precisely what I wanted to avoid.”

 

“Indeed,” Tyler agrees. “Now let's go.” Tyler turns around and then looks back. “You're okay with coming to mine, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Damon replies and then moves his hand in a 'show me the way' gesture.

 

Getting back to the Manor doesn't take very long although Tyler notices Damon begin to slow down when they are just a few minutes away from the house.

 

“You still with me?” Tyler asks as they walk inside.

 

“Just,” Damon weakly answers.

 

Tyler smiles, turns their direction and announces, “Stairs.”

 

“No,” Damon moans, completely and utterly exhausted, not falling over to the side only because Tyler is holding him up.

 

“Bridal style,” Tyler opens up one finger in the hand he shows in front of Damon. “Piggy back...” A second finger lifts. “…Fuck me right now with a piggy front...” A third finger lifts. “Or sack of potatoes.”

 

Damon whines at how very not funny Tyler is being and laments himself because he should not have to be carried full stop. He's happy with remaining right there where he's standing, although closer to the floor.

 

“Gotta choose one of them,” Tyler prompts with a soft poke to Damon's ribs which Damon feels way _way_ more than he should. He groans in response, eyes closing and he feels his body giving up on him completely.

 

He's gonna fall. The floor already seems nearer like he'd wished earlier, but it's gonna be a harder impact than he'd like.

 

* * *

 

 

Oblivious to Damon he doesn't get to make a choice because instead of getting his choice taken from him so he doesn't _actually_ fall, he blacks out.

 

It's not just a faint where he wakes up midway with Tyler carrying him up the stairs either, oh no, he goes all out completely unconscious.

 

He doesn't know how long he's out for. Damon remembers feeling his body burning from the inside and Tyler telling him 'just a little bit hotter' but that's probably a dream because surely the werewolf wouldn't be so cruel as to make Damon suffer even more.

 

When he actually comes to though, he's cold, freezing.

 

And he feels weird like he's floating. Which on closer inspection, he is, because he's in a bathtub. He can hear the water still running, and can see that the bathroom is completely steamed up because the shower's curtains are drawn back giving Damon a fuzzed, but still full view of the bathroom and consequently of Tyler, who is even more fuzzy, coming in through the open door.

 

“You're awake.”

 

“B-h.” Great, he doesn't even have the strength to get his vocal chords to work properly.

 

Although just keeping his eyes open is enough of a job which he should later on get a medal for.

 

“Ok,” Tyler awkwardly speaks up. “I'm going to get the– you _know_.” he clears his throat. “I'm gonna close the curtain for a bit, should only be a minute.”

 

“An'h?” Damon slurs. He'd meant to tease Tyler, joke about how Tyler can't last very long or has been entertaining himself to be so close, but it's not gonna happen right now, he's more likely to pass out. As it is, he watches Tyler draw the shower curtain closed, wishing instead that Tyler would leave it open so that Damon would be able watch Tyler wank and as such get his mind off of his withering body and mind. Get to die happy. Because the way he's feeling, there's no way werewolf semen – no matter its healing powers – is gonna cure him.


End file.
